familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lilyfield, New South Wales
Lilyfield is a small suburb in the Inner West of Sydney, in the state of New South Wales, Australia. Lilyfield is located 6 kilometres west of the Sydney central business district, in the local government area of the Municipality of Leichhardt. Lilyfield is nestled in between the suburbs of Annandale, Rozelle and Leichhardt and is bounded to the west by Iron Cove. Originally a working-class area, today Lilyfield like many inner-city suburbs is becoming increasingly gentrified. Property investors, eager to capitalise on the suburb's proximity to the Sydney CBD, have purchased many of the original workers' cottages to renovate or develop. Although predominantly middle class, the suburb still retains some of its working-class roots and like its neighbouring suburbs, is home to people from diverse cultural and ethnic backgrounds. History Popular belief has it that the area was once farmland and was named for the lilies that reportedly grew in the fields. However, its name origin remains unclear. Lilyfield was originally part of the suburb of Leichhardt.The Book of Sydney Suburbs, Compiled by Frances Pollon, Angus & Robertson Publishers, 1990, ISBN 0-207-14495-8, page 154 The most dominant landmark in the area is the former Callan Park hospital. This was built on land acquired from the Callan Estates, a property between Balmain Road and Iron Cove. A psychiatric hospital was designed by James Barnet, the government architect, based on an asylum in Kent and utilising the principles of Dr Kirkbride, an American psychiatrist.The Heritage of Australia, Macmillan Company, 1981, p.2/39 Completed in 1884, the hospital was known until 1914 as the Callan Park Hospital for the Insane; the main part of the hospital, a cluster of sandstone buildings, was called the Kirkbride complex. More recently, the Kirkbride complex became the home of the Sydney College of the Arts, and the hospital functions were confined to the western buildings. This is now known as Rozelle Hospital. The Kirkbride complex is listed on the Register of the National Estate.The Heritage of Australia, pp.2/39-2/40 After the construction of the City West Link Road in the 1990s, the suburb was effectively split into two parts. One half on the Rozelle side of the road, the other half on the Leichhardt side. This dramatic change in the geography did much to disrupt the sense of community in the relatively secluded suburb and almost led to its being subsumed into the neighbouring suburbs. Transport . Lilyfield's relative close proximity to the Sydney CBD can be judged by the visibility of the Sydney Harbour Bridge in the background |thumb]] Lilyfield tram stop, in Catherine Street, is the current western terminus of the Metro Light Rail. The station opened in 2000, using a disused spur of a goods railway line from Central railway station. Another railway line, running from White Bay to Dulwich Hill, is also no longer used and an extension of the light rail further southwest to Dulwich Hill is under construction. Lilyfield was also the terminus of a tram line in the original Sydney tram system. The 470 bus service runs from Lilyfield to the Sydney CBD via Glebe, Broadway and George Street. The 370 service runs from Leichhardt to Coogee via Newtown. The 440 service runs from Rozelle to the CBD via Norton Street, Leichhardt and Broadway. The 444 and 445 services run from Balmain to Campsie railway station, via Norton Street. The 445 includes a diversion to serve the Lilyfield tram stop. The City West Link Road is a major arterial road, which is part of Metroad 4 and crosses the ANZAC Bridge. It provides an alternative route to Parramatta Road for the Sydney CBD from Ashfield. Bicycle routes in Lilyfield include part of the regional east-west route from Parramatta to the Sydney CBD, along Lilyfield Road, the Bay Run path around Iron Cove, and the Whites Creek path, which provides a north-south route from Parramatta Road to The Crescent at White Bay. Parks and recreation Leichhardt Park, which includes the Leichhardt Park Aquatic Centre was originally part of Leichhardt, as was Leichhardt Oval. the home of the Wests Tigers/Balmain Tigers Image:WTstadium.jpg|Leichhardt Oval, Mary Street Image:LPAcentre.jpg|Leichhardt Park Aquatic Centre Image:Leichhardt Park Aquatic Centre from Rodd Point.JPG|Leichhardt Park Aquatic Centre from Rodd Point References External links * Whites Creek Wetland Category:Suburbs of Sydney